Just Us Knitted Jumpers
by natural-absent
Summary: Jumperfic. One Shot. Millie pops an awkward question; David contemplates, and jumps.


**Title: **Just Us Knitted Jumpers  
**Characters:** David, Millie and Griffin.  
**Warning:**None. Maybe some suggestiveness (?)  
**Rating:** E  
**Disclaimer:**Don't own 'em. (Based on the movie, _Jumper_)  
**Summary:** One Shot. Millie pops an awkward question; David contemplates, and _jumps_.  
**A/N:** I was listening to Oasis' _'Wonderwall'_, and just wondering about the whole concept of teleportation, when this idea sort of sprung up.

* * *

**Just Us Knitted Jumpers**

He didn't really know what to say when she asked, and wasn't particularly comfortable with the question itself.

"Well ...I guess I sort of," David paused suddenly and stared at Millie for a moment.

He felt strange and painfully naked. He couldn't possibly describe the sheer, haunting pleasure that a jump created. It just happened. He just did it. There were no words that he could speak to tell her how, exactly. But he knew, that when he jumped, he loved every damn moment. He loved seeing the small fracture in time when he'd be in the center of a jump – and not quite _be_anywhere plausible. He would be in a space of sorts, he supposed, as though gravity itself were putty in his hands.

"It's like putty..." David said.

Millie tilted her head, "Like what?"

David sighed and rubbed his neck. There were thoughts involved, and a decent amount of focus, but other than that it was as uncomplicated as a yawn. He jumped, and hopped things, and it was his life; it formed his very core. No one could understand the simple beauty of it, let alone describe it.

"I just do it," David articulated.

"That's it?" Millie nodded and clasped her hands together.

'Well, yeah,' David thought sourly before glancing at her hands. She was wearing a pretty diamond ring, but he didn't buy it for her. He swallowed thickly, and flashed her a sad smile.

"That's it," He simply said. It wasn't completely as simple as that, he supposed. There was _more_ to it. But he just wasn't too keen to delve into the physics of it – probably because he didn't really know himself. He just did it: again, and again, and again. The thrill of jumping wasn't just amplified by the fact that _he_ could it, but rather that _most_ people couldn't.

Except maybe one other.

"Nice ring," David whispered morosely.

He jumped.

----

"How do you jump?" David inquired tentatively as Griffin searched his pockets for something.

"'Do it the same way you do, friend," Griffin smirked as he spotted a piece of candy on the floor, and nonchalantly popped it in his mouth, "You know, I bend 'em over and--"

"God, that's not _remotely_ what I meant,"

"Well, alright. Who wants to know?"

David sighed, "I do, just me,"

"_You_ want to know how _I_ jump?" Griffin quirked his brow, "What the hell for?"

"Well, I was just wondering..."

Griffin stared at him, "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, my boy," Griffin gingerly took a seat on the couch and, with a flourish of his hand, indicated to the spot beside himself, "Well, park your bottom,"

David nodded as he eased himself down, "Don't be graphic,"

"Cheers to you to," Griffin began, "Okay, so It's like flicking the cork off a bottle o' wine. First you shake the damn thing, then put your thumb at the cork – and the next thing you know, it'll shoot off like a bullet. Then all this frothy white stuff starts--"

"_What?_" David laughed softly, "That doesn't make any sense,"

Griffin grinned, "It's called a simile, amigo,"

David half-smiled, and watched Griffin briefly before he looked away. It had taken them awhile to develop this rapport, a damn long while, but it trickled in. After Ronald's rather unexpected death, things quietened down, and David had the slimmest of chances to regain some type of ground with the renegade Jumper. They'd had their share of fights, hopped enough junk to prove the point, and when things finally became neutral – they sort of continued on. All for the sake of what hunted them. 

"Yeah," David shrugged, "But that doesn't answer my question,"

"Well, suit yourself. It's the best I got," Griffin said and slapped David on the shoulder. He stood up and shucked off his jacket, "If you're in such a sharing mood, why don't you go and step-hop-jump to that pretty little thing o' yours?"

David chewed on his lip, "Millie's seeing someone else,"

"Oh," Griffin threw his jacket on the couch, "Well, that sucks,"

"You think,"

"Alright, back to your question. She asked you that, didn't she?" Griffin said, David nodded uncomfortably, "Look, man, we walk, we jump, and we jump some more. Who cares _how_ we do it--"

"A significant amount of dangerous people, actually,"

"Yeah, yeah, point taken. But still--" Griffin jumped to the opposite side of the room and grabbed a cue stick from his closet. David gave him an odd look.

"You wanna' play an uplifting game of pool on a Paladin I got tied up?" Griffin asked eagerly.

David smiled, "Sure,"

END

* * *

_Note: Comments appreciated._


End file.
